


heat of the moment

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: ”Heat of the moment Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots.  Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.  (this is a funny story about how many times Dean could die during sex)  also see challange;http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=68





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i went tho and made some correction...they are a few more so the mistakes are mine :)

**Heat of the moment ******

****

****

****

****

******”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

********Fifty–seventh one Sam walked over to Dean and sat on his bed. “ Um Dean…ok this is going to sound crazy…but…um…never mind.”** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrow in tropical Dean fashion. But chalked it up as Sam being Sam. “Hey let’s get some Breakfast!” Sam immediately leaped up, remembering Dean choking on the Saugus. “ Um, let’s Stay here and…”** ** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

********Sam mind race about the entire thing that He has done to stop Dean from dying sex…yes…sex. He’ll keep on having sex with him and than he’ll make it to tomorrow. Sam though they, he, can’t possible get hurt. If they are having sex on a bed, right?** ** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

********Sam sat back down and started kissing him, “ wow Dude, I haven’t had my coffee.” Dean said, pushing Sam away. But Sam insisted on it and keep on trying to kiss him, Dean pushed away again and in the mist he managed to fall off that bed and hit his head…** ** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

******** ** **

**********”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************Sam sat back down and sighed another fucking Tuesday. “Hey Mr. Grumpy.” He heard from where Dean sat on the bed. Sam turned around to see that Dean had stand up, and man he looked hot. With those tight jeans and the … Sam jumped up and pushed Dean on the bed, (Yah this time he didn’t hit his head), Sam began to grind against him. “ Oh my God Sammy! Oh morning sex…Dean’s likes.” Dean moaned as he began to grind back.** ** ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************Sam began to unbutton Dean’s shirt, all the while he never stopped grinding against the incredible heat that was his brother.** ** ** ** ** **

************He thought yes its working maybe just maybe we can just have sex all day long and …Dean flipped them over so that he was on top and began to go down on Sam, lifting his shirt to lick and kiss him. Sam closed his eyes as he felt Dean began to unbutton his jeans, just than the door opened as a maid walked. Sam freaked out and pushed Dean off and onto the floor. Than he heard the gun go off…** ** ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

**************”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************“How the fuck did the gun go off?” Sam whispered to himself, but Dean somehow heard him and said, “huh?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************“ I said how the fuck can a gun go off if someone falls off the bed?” Sam said again as Dean sat down next to him, Dean shrugged his shoulders as he went to pick up his gun on the ground. Apparently that had caught his attention, although he didn’t say anything Sam could have sworn that he saw Dean put the safety on.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************“Hey Sammy...wanna have some morning fun? Because for some reason I’m wickedly horny.” Dean asked as he did the Dean eyebrow thing. Sam sighed God does his brother have to be so damn sexy, especially when he does that eyebrow thing.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************“OK.” Sam said Dean let out a big grin as he leaned over and pressed his lips against his brother. Suddenly Sam remembered the maid and jumped up, “Dude where are you going?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************“ Um I just wanted to make sure the door was locked.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************It was becoming kind of amusing to Dean to watch Sam very frizzled, now if he only knew why. Knew that this was his 70 Tuesday in the roll. Dean rolled his eyes as he got up from Sam’s bed, “ hey come here, and calm down Dude.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Sam smiled as he felt the warmth of his brother’s body; Dean pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Sam took a risk and closed his eyes he could feel as Dean began to go down his body, unbutton Sam’s jeans and pulled out Sam’s hard leaking cock. “ This will calm you down.” Dean said as he bent his head and his warm hot mouth eclipsed his younger brother cock.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************“Oh my God Dean…Oh my God…” Sam moaned as he pushed into Dean’s mouth and than he heard the choking…’** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Sam smiled as he felt the warmth of his brother’s body; Dean pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Sam took a risk and closed his eyes he could feel as Dean began to go down his body. To unbutton Sam’s jeans and pulled out Sam’s hard leaking cock. “ This will calm you down.” Dean said as he bent his head and his warm hot mouth eclipsed his younger brother cock.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“ Don’t push up…don’t push up…don’t push up.” Sam thought to himself, which was kind of hard because his brother affectionate hot mouth was on his cock. But somehow he managed not to choke Dean on his cock…his cum however. You see it began to feel really good so when he peak he really peak and came longer and harder than he every had in his life and…** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************This time Sam decided to gave up having sex to save Dean it just wasn’t working, but it didn’t keep him from dying because there was a shower incident, he managed to execute himself with his shaver, he tripped down the stairs, the one with the taco although Sam could figure it out, and the um Ax one… although Sam convinced himself that it was an accident.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************It was almost 14 more days when Sam decided to have sex, it mostly because he was extremely horny and he didn’t care that Dean somehow dead during it. So here he was on top of Dean with his older brothers legs wrapped around his wrist, He was pounding into Dean, his cock was going in and out of Dean’s tight hole, oh God it felt good.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************Especially when Dean lifted his hands and began to frantically move his hand up and down Sam’s sweaty back. Sam began to feel it build up between his legs; he was so close he could taste it. But Dean had to swing his head back as he erupted on Sam’s stomach, Sam looked down and saw that Dean was lifeless, Fucking hell he had spilt open his skull.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************This time Sam was determine to have an orgasm that he tied up Dean with his hands above his head and he was now riding him and it was Dean’s hard cock that was up in him, hitting his prostate again and again. This time it was Sam that swung his head back in passion, this time he felt it and had it too. And surprise… surprises so did Dean.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************Sam laid down resting his head on Dean’s chest he became aware of Dean fingers running though his hair, he thought that couldn’t get any better. After a couple of minutes he got up and went to the bathroom to clean off. He couldn’t have been more than a few minutes but when he came out Dean had somehow strangled himself with the belt he used to tie him up.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************”Heat of the moment **Sam shot his eyes open and jumped up, and sure enough there was Dean tying up his boots. Moving his body to Asia trying to get Sam to join him. Not another Tuesday.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
